Bro's For Life
by RoseyG30
Summary: Probably will turn into another series of Anderbro's moments from the time Blaine was 2-6 and Cooper was 12-16. Recently updated: Trip to Mexico


**Author Note:**

**Oh gosh what am I doing? I am starting another series of one-shots of little Blaine and older Cooper. I'm taking prompts as well. Blaine has to be 2-6 and Cooper will always be ten years older so 12-16. Here's one inspired by a scene I saw in Mexico except that I'm making it Blaine and Cooper throughout the whole day. I've realized that I'm better at writing mindless one-shots rather than sticking to a story line. **

**Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned Glee. **

Mexico was definitely one of Cooper Anderson's favorite vacation spots. Ever since Blaine was born the Anderson's weren't able to go. Finally, Cooper persuaded his parents to go to Puerto Vallarta. The only problem was that he was going to have to babysit Blaine for the seven days that they were going to be there.

They were on the three and a half hour plane ride right now and both his parents were knocked out while Blaine kept squirming in his seat. Cooper was trying to beat his new score on "Temple Run" but Blaine continued to distract him. Finally, the little boy stopped squirming but he all of a sudden started crying. Everyone turned to look at him and the person next to Blaine stared in horror.

Blaine's pacifier had fallen to the dirty airplane floor and the young boy couldn't live without his "paci." Cooper panicked and picked up the discarded pacifier and trying his best to clean the darn thing. He tried putting it into Blaine's mouth but he wouldn't take it and just cried harder.

Cooper let out a loud groan and grabbed the two year old. He plopped him onto his lap and shoved Blaine's thumb into his mouth while rubbing his back. Blaine seemed to calm down a bit and curled into his brothers arms. When Cooper tried to put him down, Blaine threw another fit. So Blaine stayed in Cooper's lap the whole plane ride, car ride, and he had to carry him into the hotel room.

"Alright Blaine, what do you want to do?" Cooper asked his little brother. They had washed the pacifier out and Blaine now had it back in his mouth. His little brother was trying to get up onto the high bed but was having a small problem.

"Blaine, dude, let me help you." Cooper easily picked up the struggling toddler, but when he tried to put him down, Blaine wouldn't go down. Cooper just sighed and lay down onto his bed with the toddler in his hands.

"Swim, Coopa! Swim!"

"You want to swim?" The only thing Blaine did was nod emphatically and hop off the bed. He ran to the huge suitcase that Cooper and Blaine shared and grabbed out a pair of floaters, goggles, and a swim suit. Cooper had to laugh at Blaine's eagerness and quickly slipped off the bed and grabbing the toddler who squealed loud and clearly.

"Let me help?" Cooper asked Blaine while holding him upside down and blowing on his belly. Blaine just laughed and nodded handing Cooper his little swimming trunks. Both boys got dressed- and lathered in sun block- then proceeded to go down to the pool area.

Cooper already knew that in an hour Blaine was going to be begging and crying to go back because he was tired and wanted his afternoon nap.

**.**

**.**

Sadly, Cooper was hundred percent correct and Blaine was throwing a fit in the water around an hour later about how he was falling asleep. Cooper jus chuckled and carried the tired boy into the hotel room. He gave him a quick shower and checked for any burns but so far nothing had seemed red and nothing had seemed to hurt Blaine.

He quickly slipped on a pair of pull-ups and put Blaine in a little striped white, green, and purple, tank top along with white shorts. The boy was out like a light in his little homemade crib. Cooper settled down next to him and grabbed his book that he had to read for school.

Slowly, Cooper fell into a deep sleep with his little brother's curly head on his stomach.

**.**

**.**

Cooper and Blaine were both awoken by a shrill noise. It took Cooper a second to realize that it was the hotel room's phone. He picked it up gingerly and groaned in response.

"Cooper, where are your manners?" His mother scolded and silently tsked at her older son.

"How's Blaine?"

"Blaine's fine. We just woke up. Mom, what do you want?" Cooper asked irritably. He was never good at being woken up. He preferred to have his body tell him to get up.

"I was calling to say that we will be going to dinner at the buffet in half an hour. Dress casually." With that last word his mother hung up the phone and left Cooper with dial tone ringing in his ear. He hangs up the phone and turns around to see Blaine staring at him with wide eyes.

"I think you'll be fine but come help me pick out something to wear." Cooper quickly showered and in the time he was in the shower he asked Blaine to lay out an outfit for him. He would inevitably pick out one thing and tell him how the other things would match better. This time though, the outfit was almost comically perfect.

Blaine had picked out his favorite polo t-shirt of Coopers. It was just a plain navy blue with a thick purple line on the collar. It was paired with a pair of purple capris and white pair of vans. Blaine had even supplied his favorite pair of sunglasses!

"Thanks, B!" Cooper quickly put on the outfit and lifted the young child into his arms. He slung the backpack full of things to entertain the kid in his arms just in case he got fussy. Two different pacifiers, a bottle full of apple juice, a coloring book with crayons, a stuffed crab named Sebastian, and a few power rangers so that Cooper can play with him.

His parents were waiting for the two in the lobby and Cooper's father grabbed Blaine from his hands while their mother gave both boys a nod. Blaine had never understood this attitude towards him. Was it his fault his mommy didn't love him? Cooper had answered that question to many times for him not to know the look on his brother's face.

Blaine just snuggled into his father's embrace and shoved his face into the crook of his neck. His father, James Anderson, gave his younger son a confused look but just guessed it to be him missing him. He had been distant with the constant traveling but he hoped that this trip would allow him to bond with his boys again. He placed a kiss to Blaine's head and hooked his other arm around his older son who leaned into the touch.

All Cooper could really do was criticizing his mother. She said to dress casually in yet she was in her tightest dress. His father looked similar to how Blaine and he looked; capris, tank top, fedora, and sunglasses. But all worries decreased when they got to the buffet and he realized that he was actually starving.

He picked out his food while his father helped Blaine get his food and sat him down with Cooper. The two boys ate silently while the other two older Anderson's went and got their food.

"So, what did you guys do today?" James asked his sons. Blaine took a large bit out of grilled cheese sandwich and with a huge grin answered, "Swimming!" James smiled and ruffled the younger boy's curls. Blaine giggled and continued to devour his grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Once Mary Anderson came to the table all play was done and they ate at the table only occasionally speaking when a waiter came by.

They finished their dinners and headed over to the theater that the hotel had. Tonight was going to be a Michael Jackson tribute and all the younger kids were excitedly dancing on stage and having fun.

Blaine had climbed off of Mrs. Anderson's lap and ran onto the stage and started dancing like crazy. He continued jumping and dancing with the other children until they were told by the entertainment manager to sit down. Blaine had gotten off stage with help by Cooper.

Blaine pointed at the floor near the stage and Cooper realized that he wanted to sit there. Cooper sat down and was about to pull Blaine into his lap when his mother took him and put him in one of the big round chairs that basically ate him up. Blaine pouted and carefully snuck out and on his way to his older brother he tripped over his own feet and fell on his butt.

Blaine started crying and the pacifier he possessed in his mouth fell out onto the dirty floor. Cooper carefully picked up Blaine and set him onto his lap cooing into the boy's thick curly hair. Blaine started to relax and soon leaned into his brother who held two protective arms around him.

"I wuv ya, Coopa," Blaine said before the show started.

**A/N:**

**So that little falling down and crying and comforting scene happened while I was in Mexico and I was like "Prompt for a Anderbro scene!" Hope you guys liked it. I want to make this a random one-shot prompt system thing but for now this is just a one-shot unless you guys feel like submitting prompts! Hope you enjoyed once again! Anderbro's are awesome! **


End file.
